


Empty Slot

by BlueMorpho (caacrinolaas)



Series: Space Dad Coran [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Angst, Allura (Voltron)-centric, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Mourning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt: Amnesia, Supportive Coran (Voltron), vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caacrinolaas/pseuds/BlueMorpho
Summary: And yet, it had felt natural, like the next step in her life, like the trauma and betrayal and war was only yet another stepping stone to a life of sovereignty.





	Empty Slot

Growing up, Allura had always considered her own life to be very lucky. Blessed, even. Being the daughter of King Alfor and Queen Melanor, she had been raised as a princess to one day become the Queen of Altea. Her father was the Red Paladin and creator of the universes legendary defender, Voltron; along with the Blue Paladin Blaytz, Green Paladin Trigel, Yellow Paladin Gyragyn, and the Black Paladin Zarkon. Each of these ambassadors and Paladins were people considered to be her close family friends. 

The memory of the young princess throughout her childhood is fillled with strictness, dedication, and discipline; laughter and grins spanning from ear to ear. She would always treasure her memories with her father and his advisor, Coran, someone she considered to be akin to a second father. Of course, she would always love her nanny, even after she passed before her teenage years. 

Hardly any child at this time, if any, had been able to have this level of royalty, fame, recognition. Ever since her mother, Queen Melenor of Altea, passed when Allura was hardly five deca-phoebs, she was set on becoming Altea's new queen when the day came that her father Alfor passed the title himself. 

That day came far too soon. 

Despite being Altea's beloved princess, Allura was never truly aware of the rising tension between Zarkon, Honerva, and her father. Most of the story she had been told by her advisor and only other surviving Altean, Coran, after they had been awoken by the five bumbling humans in father's, no, her castle. 

Ever since she had awoken from the tens of thousands of deca-phoebs frozen in time, she had adopted a militaristic mindset, shoving her grief behind her in her attempts to straighten up the new Paladins. She wasn't sure why, or even how. Allura was never one for military. The young princess was a diplomat. 

And yet, it had felt natural, like the next step in her life, like the trauma and betrayal and war was only yet another stepping stone to a life of sovereignty. Place her strife behind her, move forward with the strength of her experiences. 

A movement after the new Paladins found their castle, she found that she was horrifyingly wrong. During a rather uneventful dinner, she suddenly felt the weight, it made her dizzy, numb, tears sprung to her eyes against her will or awareness. The knots in her throat and stomach were almost painful. 

So she fled from the dining room, away from the loud noise of the strange-eared, idiotic, ignorant, primitive human Paladins, away from their judgemental stares. She fled without any of the grace any Princess of Altea should have had. 

Allura wasn't sure where it had come from, the sudden outburst. There was no explanation. No warning. She was just... weak. The girl's feet led her to a place she had subconsciously avoided since she awoke. 

Her father's royal bedroom. 

Before she had even reached the door, the knots unwound, and the sudden change made her legs fall beneath her. On her knees, she stared at the closed door of her late father and mother's bedroom door, feeling nothing, but showing everything. 

Behind her, she thought she heard footsteps, but her mind was so filled with static she could hardly process her surroundings. Unwarranted anger surged through her at the thought of any of the Paladins seeing her weak, and the static worsened. Feeling unwanted hands attempt to comfort her, she lashed out. 

However, in her rage and sorrow, a soft and familiar voice began to break through. 

"-ess? Princess. It's me." 

Coming back to her senses, she realized Coran was kneeling in front of her, both hands gently but firmly grasping her wrists. His face was blurred through tears. 

She came to the shocking realization that her entire face was coated in tears and mucus. Her throat was sore from sobbing. When did she break down so heavily? 

...how much time has passed? 

"Coran..." Allura began to attempt to clear her face, only to find that tears were still spilling against her will. "I'm so sorry." 

"Don't apologize, princess. Everyone was terribly worried you ran from the dining hall, so I've been searching for you. You've been here for quite some time," Coran added, handing her a cloth to wipe her face with. She took it with shaking hands. 

"I..." 

Against her will, Allura broke out into a sob. 

"I just... I'm sorry, everything..." A "Everything is hitting all at once. I thought maybe... i didn't think..." 

"Princess..." 

"Coran, I can't..." Allura sobbed again as she realized the cause of her tears, "I can't remember! So much... so much of my memory is gone. Our bodies were preserved, but... my childhood... so much of what I remember has slipped away. I don't even remember my mother's face!" 

"Princess, listen." The advisor shifting to sit next to her, hand placed on her back. "There is no biological way the cryopods could have affected your memory. We were merely frozen." 

"Then why... why do I remember so little?" 

"You've been through so much at such a young age. No child should ever face war," the older man frowned and looked back in the direction of the dining hall at this before turning back, "and you were subjected to the loss of not only your father, your family, but you lost your planet. We lost our planet." 

Allura tucked herself up and placed her head in her knees. The tears were beginning to slow, which she knew was only because they were running out. A dull headache was beginning to set in. 

"The things you feel now are natural, and I'm afraid... I'm afraid this will be something you will never recover from." Coran sighed, looking older than she had ever seen him. "Repressing your feelings will only make it worse. If you wake up and all you want to do is cry, then cry. If you suddenly feel dreadfully angry at the world, let yourself be angry. Even if the new Paladins are less open to be therapists, I'm here. You always have me, Princess." 

The princess was still for what felt like several doboshes, slowly processing his words through her mind which felt like muck. Coran kept his hand on her back, gently rubbing circles in comfort. 

Then, she sprang forward at Coran, tightly wrapping her arms around the other Altean. He hugged back without hesitation. 

Her voice strained from crying, she managed to choke out, "thank you, Coran. I don't know what I would do without you." 

Coran hugged tighter, and they stayed there until the tiredness overcame her, and Allura woke up on her bed the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head I usually refer to Shiro, Keith, and Allura as the traumatized trio. Her short temper and frustration in the first seasons are token ptsd IMO


End file.
